


Is that a hickey?

by GeoFender



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Sara is a little shit, it is canon folks, muslim!Zari, sara and ava swap clothes, sara's signature piece of clothing are sleeveles turtlenecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: Charlie realizes that Ava and Sara -mostly Ava- are wearing each other clothes. But nobody says anything.





	Is that a hickey?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zari_x_Charlie (SuperSanversShipper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSanversShipper/gifts).



 

 

 

 

Charlie was on the Waverider for a bit, long enough not to be considered a newbie but not enough to have learned every bits of the crew. And here she was, in the kitchen, sipping a Tennent's before tossing the green bottle in the already full trash bin. Guess Ray was going to pick it up. The same Ray who put butter in his own coffee mug to level up his intelligence. She shook her head, opening a second beer bottle and chugging it like it was water. Luckily, Gideon didn't protest -at least for Charlie's standards- when she asked for a dozen of them.

 

 

_Too damn quiet_ , she thought, going near the captain's quarters, knowing that Sara kept there the good stuff. Definitely better than the liquor fabricated by Gideon. And, in at least 500 years of existence, she knew damn well her alcohol. Voices came out from the room, almost not understandable because of the Waverider's humming background noise but they were clearly Ava's and Sara's. Curious of nature as she was, she came closer the left open door and smirked for the scene playing in front of her.

 

 

«Having fun, Captain Lance.»

 

She said with a mocking and maliciously voice, observing her Captain flushed and with a vivid red hickey on her neck. And chest. And all over her abs. And they continued, but it wasn't her bloody business. It wasn't though what it amused her. Ava -nope, Director Sharpe- was wearing a black turtleneck sleeveless top, which wasn't exactly her style. Charlie shrugged, leaving the scene and decided it was worth checking for Gideon for the good stuff.

 

 

The second time was also casual. It was breakfast time according to Gideon and almost every Legend was sitted at the round table, even Nate. And then Ava and Sara marched in, identical sweatpants, slightly shorter on Ava, and respectively a black sleeveless turtleneck for Sara and a long sleeved t-shirt for Ava. Definitely small for her. It didn't seen to bother someone, so Charlie let it slide. Not before whispering something about it to Zari. The air totem user just shrugged her shoulders, taking then a spoonful of her sugar coated Lucky Charms. She wasn't her business, at least until the two of them didn't bother her while she was playing videogames or when she was on a sort of date with Charlie. 

 

 

And then the third time. Zari, hard headed Zari, tried to celebrate Ramadan doing _sawn_ but she fainted during a mission because of low lood sugar and Charlie, not being an entirely selfish asshole, brought her to the medbay so Gideon could give Zari some fluids. Little did she know that, in almost all naked glory, Ava was again on top of their Captain, her white shirt on the cool metal floor. Quickly -or at least when she took notice of Zari and Charlie's presence- she wore what it seemed the old kevlar silverish coat that Sara had when she just started as White Canary.

 

 

«Bloody hell, you two are always shagging! And wearing each others clothes. As if Gideon couldn't fabricate them.» 

 

Charlie furiously yelled to an embarrassed and flushed Ava and a smug Sara, not worried for her state of undress. Instead, she was quite proud of it. Zari, drowsy and in that moment weak Zari, barely followed the unilateral argument but she still noticed the coat. And the hickeys. And the bite marks.

 

 

«Yeah, why Ava is wearing you coat, Sara?»

 

 

Zari slurred, pointing again at the silverish kevlar coat. Her reaction time was a little bit slowed so Charlie, realizing it, put her on one of the beds. But the question, asked twice, remained unanswered. 

 

 

«The question is... why are you wearing Zari's favourite flannel, Charlie. I think the two of you are also shagging, mates.»

 

And, mocking Zari and Charlie trying to use a questionable English accent, Sara exited the medbay with a speechless Ava. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
